


Don't Make Her Nightmares A Reality

by beepboopwriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, One Shot, Present Tense, i just really like angry Kukui who loves his wife, moral is that you don't. anger. his. darling.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: Such a kind man wouldn't actually go through with it, right?





	Don't Make Her Nightmares A Reality

Professor Kukui is a well-mannered man. He's funny, he's light-hearted, he's got a charming personality and he's overall really friendly. It's not like him to ever find himself angry at anyone in particular.  
That is until he finds himself beside his wife in their room, her eyes wet with tears and her voice going on and on about the stresses and bothersome things that plague her mind.

_It was awful,_ she says, _I've never felt more embarrassed in my life._

_It's scary out here sometimes,_ she admits, _and sometimes the fear takes me over._

_Not everything can go my way,_ she wails, _but do things have to go wrong every single time they don't need to?_

She’s hugging onto his shoulder, and he's shushing and whispering how things will be alright. His voice is reaching a calming tone and says the things he knows Burnet desperately needs to hear.

_Darling, sweetheart, he’s away from you,_ he assures, _and you know you are worth more than what he says._

_The world is scary, but my whole world is beautiful,_ he compliments, _and even the world gets shaken up._

_Things will never be 100% what you want them to be,_ he teaches, _and life isn't fair, but life is also what we get to share together._

Her white hair falls to her shoulders as she grasps tighter onto him, her breathing slowly calming down to a point where it steadies into a sleeping rhythm. Burnet’s eyes close and Kukui thinks she's gorgeous. He kisses her forehead and puts the blanket over her in hopes that it's warmth will bring her better luck. He knows that she needs it and knows she deserves it.

 He walks out into the dark night of Alola, and he finds himself walking onto the ship he calls his own. He checks the sails and finds himself on Akala. The wind blows through his hair and makes his lab coat flail in the wind. If this were any other day, he would find this atmosphere calming. Tonight, the professor did not feel calm. Instead, the anger he never unleashed onto the world would soon be seen by a certain someone. He angrily stomps down to the lab at which his sweet Burnet works. He looks up at the lights of the lab from the windows above, and he opens the door.

_Professor, sir,_ the secretary says, _Professor Burnet is not here. Did you not know that?_

He knows she isn’t there, but what he knows is that the person who caused her tears and anxiety works at the lab while its head researcher is at home. Kukui goes to the elevator and presses the button to head to 3F. His thoughts race as he mutters to himself what kind of words the man he was after should hear. With a light chime, the elevator door opens and the professor looks straight into the eyes of the man he knows messed with Burnet.

_Oh...what a shock to see you here, Professor,_ he stutters, _why so late? Are you by any chance checking up for Amber?_ Kukui’s face scowls at the mention of his wife’s first name by someone who makes her feel utterly terrible.

_Listen, I mean no harm by what I said earlier,_ says the man whose words are slowly beginning to fail him, _they were just compliments!_

Compliments don’t make Amber cry, nor do they make her curl up, hidden away in a world where nobody is there to harass her. Kukui’s eyes continue to dig straight into the man who attempts to hide away behind his clipboard.

_Do the things you say make you feel better about yourself,_ questions Kukui as he walks closer and closer, _because they don’t do wonders for Professor Burnet. Don’t you know she’s your boss?_

The man nods and his voice continues to fail him question after question.

_Are you aware that she feels uncomfortable around you? Are you aware she comes home some nights, the only thing on her mind is how desolate you make her feel? Did you get this job for the subject matter or using your shifty eyes to stare down my_ **_wife_ ** _?_

The man refuses to speak another word. His flight or fight responses have kicked in, and there was no way he was going to further argue with a man who always picked fight as opposed to a man who hid behind his words.

_When she comes in tomorrow morning, you will apologize,_ Kukui demands, _and there will be no backlash. Got it, cousin?_

Such a dark twist on the normally friendly professor’s word of choice was enough to elicit a simple nod, whimper, and exit from the lab.

 Kukui walks into through the door of his lab, and sitting in the living room is Burnet. Her hair's a mess and her eyes are half-lidded. Kukui thinks she's as beautiful as ever.

_Where were you,_ she questions, _because it’s cold in the room without my space heater husband in there with me._

_Ah, nowhere,_ Kukui answers, his lips soon meeting his wife’s before he takes her hand and leads them back to the bed, _just went out for a stroll._

_You and your strolls,_ Burnet laughs as she tucks herself under the covers and presses herself against her husband. His arms wrap around her and she smiles. Within moments, her calm breathing is back and her eyes are closed. The smile remaining on her face was enough to make his trip worth it.

_I don’t think I’ll ever fall out of love with you, Amber,_ he murmurs as he kisses her forehead again and strokes her hair, _because being without you is my nightmare, and good luck to anyone who wants to make your bad dreams come true._

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you say "man, this was such a vent writing, but also where is my dreamzshipping angst and comfort?" 
> 
> I'm SUPER proud of it so :3c I hope you enjoy!, because I adored writing it!


End file.
